A number of disease conditions are associated with the action of bacteria in the oral cavity. Dental plaque is a soft deposit that forms on the surface of the teeth as a by-product of bacterial growth. Gingivitis, an inflammation or infection of the gums and alveolar bones, is generally believed to be caused by plaque causing bacteria and the toxins formed as by-products from the bacteria. In addition, plaque provides a locus for calculus or tartar formation. Periodontitis is generally believed to occur where unremoved plaque hardens into calculus (tartar), which effects the periodontal ligaments. As plaque and tartar continue to build up, the gums begin to recede, which can lead to continued infection and potentially the loss of teeth.
To prevent or treat these diseased conditions, antibacterial agents are incorporated into oral care compositions such as toothpaste and mouthwashes or rinses. Application of antibacterial compositions in the oral cavity tends to retard plaque formation and related oral infections.
The antiplaque efficacy of antibacterial compounds in a dentifrice composition depends on a number of factors, including the presence of other ingredients that may interfere with its action. For example, certain cationic antibacterial compounds and certain nonionic antibacterial compounds lose their effectiveness when formulated with certain anionic surfactants or other anionic active ingredients, such as tartar control phosphates. In many instances, it is preferred to use antibacterial compounds that do not show the adverse interactions with such anionic components.
Extracts from Magnolia officinalis (hereinafter “magnolia”), and especially from the bark, contain biphenol antibacterial compounds that include honokiol and tetrahydrohonokiol. The extracts have been found to have antibacterial effectiveness when formulated into, for example, toothpaste formulations.
Extracts prepared from natural sources such as magnolia are variable in composition and contain many compounds other than the particular actives for which the extract is prepared. The mode of activity of the extract compounds is not well characterized, so that it is unpredictable how alterations in structure of any of the extract compounds would affect its antibacterial effectiveness. In addition, the composition of the extracts can vary from season to season and between different geographical regions. As a result, the antibacterial activity of the extracts in vivo is far from optimal.